O Armador e a Arquiteta
by Arthur e Ariadne
Summary: Nós sabemos que reviravoltas acontecem, mas nunca imaginamos que elas acontecerão conosco.


**01. O sonho é apenas um teste**

Arthur parou de jogar o dado para cima quando notou a aproximação de alguém, que chegava por trás. Ao notar um reflexo familiar na parede de vidro à sua frente, ajeitou-se na cadeira de rodinhas e a girou para estabelecer um contato visual com _ela_.

– Você sempre chega de fininho? – olhou para Ariadne com os olhos rasos, demonstrando uma falsa seriedade. As mãos juntas caídas sobre os joelhos apontavam para o início de um interrogatório.

Ela parou e segurou a alça da bolsa que trazia sob o ombro esquerdo. Retribuiu o olhar desafiador para ele, esgueirando os olhos também. Ele lançou um meio-sorriso.

– E então, aconteceu algum problema? Não vejo motivos para você aparecer aqui a essa hora da noite. – Arthur elevou o lábio inferior e separou as mãos, como se perguntasse se ela estava ali apenas "por acaso".

Ela andou na direção de uma cadeira acolchoada e depositou a bolsa em uma mesinha de vidro próxima ao móvel.

– Está me expulsando educadamente? – ela disse rindo, e notou que ele riu também. Ela o observou com calma e, com a voz serena, disse – Eu gosto de te ver assim.

Arthur encostou as costas na cadeira, tocando polegar com polegar e indicador com indicador, levando estes próximos à boca ainda sorridente.

– Assim como?

Ariadne sentou-se, respirou fundo enquanto dava uma olhada no local, e disse olhando para o teto:

– Eu gosto quando as pessoas sorriem despretensiosamente, apenas aproveitando um momento de puro deleite diante de uma situação corriqueira e sem nenhum motivo.

Arthur franziu a testa, como se tentasse entender.

– Eu... Eu acho que perdi alguma coisa – fez uma expressão confusa e balançou a cabeça para os lados. Ariadne percebeu que havia falando aquilo sem pensar, e achou graça daquele momento "aéreo". Os dois riram.

Ariadne passou a mão direita nos cabelos, respirou fundo novamente e deitou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-se no fim do encosto da cadeira. Lentamente, virou o rosto para ele.

– Ainda são oito horas – ela disse. Ele nem se lembrava mais de ter comentado sobre horários, mas agora parecia entender as intenções dela.

– Está entediada – uma expressão vitoriosa tomou conta de seu rosto. Ela voltou o rosto para cima e fechou os olhos, rindo por ter sido "pega".

– Exatamente. – ela suspirou mais uma vez. – Onde está o Cobb? – ela perguntou, olhando novamente para ele.

– Não sei. Provavelmente ele está se preparando para daqui a pouco.

– Hã?

Arthur se levantou da cadeira e foi na direção da grande mesa de madeira que ficava no centro da sala. Enquanto organizava alguns papéis, foi dizendo:

– Ele disse que quer testar um novo conceito de _interferência_ – notando a completa ignorância sobre o assunto, refletida na expressão confusa de Ariadne, ele continuou – Basicamente, vamos disputar o poder de manipular um sonho.

– E isso é possível?

– Teoricamente, sim. Só é necessário que ambos os participantes desempenhem as duas funções: sonhar e planejar o sonho. Mas, para isso, seria preciso que os dois estejam ligados pelos mesmos sinais, e isso implica um interferindo nas ações do outro dentro do sonho. – virou o rosto para ela rapidamente, enquanto falava as últimas palavras, e voltou aos papéis.

– Mas não é perigoso? Digo, há uma chance de acontecer algo errado, e... – a pausa proposital impeliu Arthur a falar.

– Enlouquecermos? Com toda a certeza. Mas acho que você conhece Cobb o suficiente para saber que, para ele...

– Nada parece difícil o suficiente para que não possa ser testado – Ariadne completou. Arthur virou-se para ela, surpreso por ela ter praticamente tirado as palavras de sua boca. Ela apenas deu um sorriso.

– Isso significa que vocês vão lutar pelo controle do que acontece no sonho? Isso inclui as projeções e o cenário?

– Sim. Pra você ver a que nível chegou a loucura dele – ele deu um rápido sorriso debochado.

– Eu posso ficar? Você sabe, sempre é bom haver alguém do lado de cá, caso vocês precisem de ajuda...

Arthur a fitou.

– Sei... Então a curiosidade estampada no seu rosto é pura impressão minha?

Ariadne fez uma careta para ele.

– Engraçadinho... Então, posso ficar? – ela sorriu.

– Claro que pode. – apoiou a mão esquerda sobre a mesa, e ergueu a direita. – Agora, você é uma de nós.

– Se a minha presença estiver incomodando, pode dizer... Eu só pensei que vocês fossem querer que eu estivesse aqui...

– Mas é claro que eu quero. – falou como se aquilo fosse óbvio, mas parou a expressão no ar quando percebeu o que tinha dito. A face de Ariadne ficou ruborizada.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Cobb havia terminado seu "ritual de preparação" – um bom banho quente era a única coisa de que ele precisava para sentir-se pronto antes de qualquer missão. Ao caminhar até o salão, no entanto, uma voz o surpreendeu: a de Ariadne.

"Então ela está aqui", pensou ele. Antes de abrir a porta de acesso ao local onde ela e Arthur estavam, ele disse a si mesmo:

– Isso vai ser melhor do que eu havia planejado.

* * *

**Ariadne:** Pronto, aí está o primeiro capítulo. Agora deixa eu ir que tenho uma maquete a fazer. Mas você que está lendo... Se leu até aqui, bem que você podia postar um review, né? ^^

Você é muito invasiva, Ariadne. ¬¬

**Ariadne:** Sou nada. Vai dizer que você não quer review? u_u

Eu quero sim! *-*

**Ariadne:** Então não reclama, porque eu só tô te ajudando ^^ Então é isso: POSTEM UM REVIEW, SENÃO...

Senão o quê? ¬¬

**Ariadne:** Senão nada ^^' Mas, por favor, mandem reviews! o/

Sim o/


End file.
